


Once Again From The Top

by manapohaku2



Series: Death Series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dawn Summers is The Key, Harry as Death, Master of Death, Reapers eat vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manapohaku2/pseuds/manapohaku2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is more then the master of death and is reborn in a world over run by Zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death is only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here so any input on what i missed for the tags would be appreciated.

**There will be no pairing in this Fic so don't worry.**

  
**Warning: Zombies and the stuff that Zombies do.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

 

  
Harry laid there in the grass as his body repaired whatever killed it before. It's just one of those thing's about being Death. This was the third time Harry had been reborn as it where since he regained his memories of being death. His first life after being Harry Potter was as Dean Winchester, a hunter and supposedly Micheal the arch angels vassal, the second as Edward Elric an alchemist.

  
All the little things started making sense after he realized who he truly was. Why he was a parselmouth, snakes spoke Deaths language, if you thought about it like that it made sense. Why Dementor's kept bothering him, they wanted to offer him the souls they caught. Why he was never really bothered by death, his Parents, Sirius, Cedric, and others died because of him, but other then showing the emotions that others wanted from him he hardly felt anything from it. He killed a man at the age of eleven and was treated like a hero for it. Really who tell's a kid its okay to kill someone or that they deserved it in some way just cause they where "evil". The more he thought about it the more he realized the truth.

  
Dumbledore was just using him for what reason he didn't know at the time.

  
Because he had a bit of Voldemort's soul inside him that meant he had to die. Harry did everything he needed to, to defeat Voldemort. He let him self die which unlocked the block making him realize who he really was.

  
Three days later he started his life anew as Death. He got in touch with the reapers and started in on all that freaking paperwork. Just cause he felt like it made sure Fred had a second chance, no point in letting his friends die for nothing. Fred was the only one he could spare because he was a twin he wasn't considered dead like a non-twin would have been. Twins are considered one soul that share a body between them.

  
Was a little awkward when he crashed the funeral for Fred and opened the coffin. Harry had forgot that Fred was to be buried that day. Molly was so relived that Fred was alive she didn't bother questioning how that was.

  
Harry ended up marrying Ginny and having three kids only one of which was his. The one he didn't get to name. Albus was his only biological child and Harry cared for him deeply. Ginny died the same day as Al went off to Hogwarts seems her lover was upset to find out she was married. Harry had known it would happen that day her name appeared in his death book sometime that morning.

  
Harry ended up a single dad taking care of three kids. As they grew older and Albus started Reaping they both noticed Albus not aging like the others. He was quite short for his age. Turns out as Death's son Albus ended up being immortal as well.

  
Sort of as his mortal body could die but it wouldn't happen for a really long time. And like Death himself he would retain his memories with every new life.

  
James was the first of his children to die. He had been killed by a muggle the pathetic creature dared to shoot him while he had been in the muggle world. James had a muggle girlfriend the little bitch hired the man to kill James she had thought he was cheating on her so she killed him. Harry had great fun torturing them both till he allowed them to die and even then their torture hadn't stopped, will never stop.

  
His sweet little Lily died an old woman with many children and grandchildren fully content with her life. He had dropped her off on the wheel of life to be reborn again.  
Al was happy working on the ferry helping souls cross to their next great adventure.

  
Hermione tried to kill him when she figured out he was Death. Sadly he had no choice but to put her down. Hermione was one of those muggle-borns that thought because she lived in modern times she was better then the wizards who still lived like it was the middle ages. Because of muggle-borns magic wasn't getting the nourishment it needed to thrive. It was slowly starving to death and hardly anyone cared.

  
Harry made sure to pay tribute every day not just on holidays. It was slow going but whole family's were being blessed again by adding new gifts that magic herself gifted them with.

The memories put him out for a while, a few days at least. As his mind absorbed everything that happened so far from his life and the life of his body. He learned that he was female, 12, and had red hair. He knew from experience his eyes would be green, they would always be green.

  
His name was Sophia Peletier she and her dad were killed by... Walker's?

  
Just great! Of course he would wake up in a world over run by Zombies that's just his luck.

 

After the additional freak out where he went i'm a girl , i'm a girl Harry started walking back to were the memories said the group was. It would be nice to have a Mom again, Harry could admit he liked being taken cared of. On the way she ( _as to call him self a he would get to weird and confusing_.) came across a campsite. Finding a backpack she used the enlargement spell to make it bigger on the inside and the feather light spell so it wouldn't be so heavy.

  
Searching the site she found lots of stuff. Most of it junk but you never know when junk will come in handy so she took it all. Seems they thought they could wait it out in the woods. Sure good idea if they had bothered to fortify there camp. Going to an out of the way place just means there will be no one there to help you when you need it.

  
Food and water, blankets and other things, pots and pans, just a whole lot of stuff and even a generator. For weapons she got a few gun's and rifles even a shotgun and a whole lot of ammo.

  
_It's always best to be prepared._

  
Harry didn't like guns, but even she knew it was stupid to turn away a weapon. Before she left the campsite she found a couple of bikes the all terrain kind. Shrinking all but one she put them in her bag.

  
" _This would be faster_." Was her thought before getting on the bike.

  
She made it back to the road, but everyone was gone. She thought about waiting but didn't want to be held back by them. As nice as it was to have a Mom again she had no idea where they went. She chose to leave a note letting them know she was alive and maybe they would meet up again someday. Taking the supplies meant for her, she left.

Every time Harry came across a dead body that stayed dead she would pat it down. Never know what you could find.

  
One gift Harry had that she didn't use often was the dementor's kiss. Yes, she as death could steal souls and use them for nourishment. Best thing she gained knowledge from each soul she took. Though she didn't use the gift often. It seemed like cheating somehow.

  
Harry traveled for days on her own she even came across a small black pup that reminded her of Sirius. She spent the day making protective runes on the collar she found for him before putting it on him. Early the next morning they set out to the great unknown.

  
A few days later they came across a gated community, Padfoot followed her as she walked the perimeter making sure it was secure. It was.

  
Carving runes into the outer wall took the better part of a week but soon no infected would ever be able to get inside. Any infected inside  would already be paralyzed and easy to deal with. The runes would target the nerves system locking the body up and downing it long enough to be dealt with. At least that's the plan.

  
Harry took down the sign saying **ALL DEAD INSIDE!** and prepared herself for a deep cleaning.

The runes worked.

  
All the 'Walkers'? _Is that what they're called?_ Are paralyzed. That's good Harry would rather work with runes then use her own magic. Without a proper source to channel the magic it makes her tired and being sleepy in this world could be dangerous.

  
As she was dragging the body's to the fire pit she had made earlier she couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened for the dead to rise. They didn't even pay attention to the rules of what a zombie was. For one thing you needed to destroy the brain even if the head had been removed. That made no sense severing the spine should be all you need to do to put them down, but you have to go all out with these ones.

  
It's so creepy and really starting to freak her out. It must be some kind of disease if it was magic the body's would have turned to dust when the runes activated.  
If she treated it like an infection maybe she could come up with a vaccine? Would she care to? Something to think about.

The soul's are trapped in their host's. Harry couldn't believe someone would dare to trap souls. Would dare to defy her will. It took everything Harry had to remain calm. This settled it for her she had to save them, souls fall under her domain as Death she made sure that all souls moved on to their next great adventure.

  
Destroy the body release the soul after this she would make sure to burn any corpse's she came across.

* * *

 

** THE BARN: **

  
After Sophia disappeared things starting going down hill. Carl was not taking her disappearance well she was his best friend and the only other kid in the group. Beth was closest to him in age now but not close enough for her to want to play.

  
Something was going on between Mom, Dad and Shane and Carl hated that they were treating him like some kind of little kid. They didn't get it yet that he couldn't be a kid anymore that he died or almost died. Carl understood better then the rest besides his dad probably, how short their lives really are.

Shane hasn't been himself lately not since dad came back. Shane was the leader so for dad to take over must have hurt.

  
The Barn had walkers in it, Carl's not sure how he felt about that. Shane was wrong to do what he did this wasn't their land and if the Greene's weren't done grieving it wasn't up to him to make them face the fact their loved ones are dead.

* * *

 

Rick didn't know what to do Lori was pregnant and he knew it wasn't his. Lori and him didn't sleep together since before he went into that coma. They were having problems for a while now and he wasn't sure how to handle this. Shane, he had to talk to Shane, his brother would know what he should do.

  
The fact it was most likely Shane's baby, he was surprisingly okay with. Shane he could trust. Lori not so much, but if she made him happy then he was okay with it.  
While he agreed that the walkers were dangerous this wasn't their land and Shane shouldn't have done what he did. Rick wasn't sure he had what it took to kill either Shane, Lori or Carl he knew Shane could but Rick wasn't as strong as Shane.

  
He couldn't turn his nose up to the Greene's it was that kind of thinking that made him go to the CDC. He realized that they were no longer people but he could understand that others weren't ready to understand that just yet. Every one had the right to move on at their own pace.

* * *

 

  
Sophia was alive she left a note telling them she tried to wait but she had to move on, she hoped they could one day meet up again. Carol was so happy that she was alive she started training with the others and was becoming quite good with a gun.

* * *

 

  
Rick had no idea what to do with the kid but he considered taking him with them. The boy wouldn't make it out there on his own and he sure as hell would not become one of those men that killed just because he could.

  
Before they left he would have to talk to Shane and clear the air. If he cared for Lori he could have her.

  
Didn't take long to find him he always did love horses.

  
'Shane we need to talk.' Started Rick.

  
'I don't want to talk, just leave me alone Rick.'

  
'I know the baby is your's and i'm not mad. Your my best friend, my brother and if she had to be with anyone i'm glad it was you. You thought i was dead I know, but you still barricaded my door and i believe that is the only reason I am still alive.'

  
'How did you know that was me?'

  
'Because I trust you to have my back and always be there for me even in death.'

  
'I'm sorry... so.. so sorry.' Shane cried. How could he even think such things about his brother, his best friend he needed to find a good out lit for all this pent up anger. He vowed not to let his temper get away from him again.

  
Rick wasn't fool enough to believe this would fix every thing but it was a start.

* * *

 

Sophia was alive and out there all on her own. Carol was glad she had this letter telling her Sophia was alive and well but she would rather have her daughter.  
So long as there was breath in her lungs she would never stop searching.

  
I will find you Sophia.


	2. Fear No Evil

　

　

**Warning: Zombies and the stuff that Zombies do.**

　

* * *

 

　

**Chapter 2**

Harry knew there was magic in this world as there was magic in all the worlds, magic was life. Some people are just born able to excess this power then other's but every one has it. Since her revelation on the trapped souls she made an effort to burn the bodies she came across so that the souls could find peace. When she got her hands on the idiot that caused this she would demote them to the cross roads.

Only one of her Reapers could have done something so foolish. And she knew it wasn't Undertaker (she asked him) he swears he had nothing to do with it. So far no one knew anything, but Harry would fix it or purge this pathitic planet if she can't.

Harry finished her safe house though a better term would be compound. Making sure each house in the resident district could house five family's each then making sure to make a big enough mess hall and storage unit. The gardens and park weren't that hard as she was just molding the existing earth to what she wanted. Planting fruit trees everywhere, Harry made sure food could be found any where in the compound.

It would only take a little over ten years for the dead to no longer be a problem. Perhaps less for decomp to take hold. This place is more then able to hold for the next twenty years.

Harry would save what she could, luckily any child born within the walls would be free of infection. Thanks to her runes this place was the only place in all of America to be infection free.

Harry had used to much magic and was unable to do any thing for close to a month after activating all those runes, but it was so worth it. Getting the electronics's to run off of her magic other then electricity wasn't that hard now all she needed to do was find others that had magic add them to the wards and the compound will become like a generator as the runes would suck up the excess magic in the air and no longer have to be charged.

Sure a few sacrufices would have to be offered but it's not like that would be a hardship. Not with the dead walking. Humans with darkness in their hearts will stumble upon them sooner or later.

* * *

 

Laughing Harry smiled at her little pup he was so worried about her this past month she didn't mean to worry him. 'Padfoot how do you feel about us adding others to our home?'

'Woof!' he barked spinning around and landing on his back.

Laughing she took that as a yes I do not mind I would love to have others to play with.

'I need you to stay here and hold the fort. Can you do that?' With a yip he stood at attention just daring others to come in.

'Good boy I won't be long.' Giving him a good scratch she used the dagger she found as the medium for the point me spell. Times like these she wished she still had her wand, but a dagger is more practical.

The spell led her to two toddlers, their parents had been bitten and asked her to take them. It's not like she would have said no, she wasn't some kind of heartless monster to abandon a child. She would have taken them anyway their magic was more then a baby should have at their age. Not to say she wouldn't have taken them if they didn't have magic. This was just better.

After dealing with the parents she continued hoping she'd find some one that was potty trained. Lugging two toddlers around isn't ideal but needs must, and Harry couldn't watch two littles by herself.

She did manage to find three others only one of which was older then her. The boy was strange but a follower, She knew he wouldn't try to usurp her, no the one she would need to be aware of was the girl Sarah she was her age and hopefully wouldn't prove a problem. Harry could always use her death in a ritual (if she proves foolish) to power the wards.

The boy Adam proved to be a great asset to the team he was more then willing to help watch the little's when needed. Turns out he had a baby sister and had formed an attachment to the baby girls she had yet to name. Names were power and what you were called could make or brake you.

To bad the parents didn't bother to tell her their names before she killed them. Oh well she would just have to name them.

Adams sister had been killed by his parents and because of this he didn't trust adults anymore. She understood at least her parent's hadn't tried to kill her and only save themselves. She was glad he got away, she would make sure their souls suffered for such a travesty. Only a coward would kill their weakest link and think they could get away with it.

Harry always made sure to make child killers pay in their after life.

The little's loved Padfoot they could always be seen petting and playing with the pup. Harry made sure that Adam, Sarah and Gwen knew how to shoot and throw knives and even gave each of them a bike. Wasn't that hard to make copy's of the bike's she kept them in the storage house. All she had to do was change the colors, not like that was a hardship.

The rules of the compound were easy to follow, they go as this:

  1. **Keep your weapon on you at all times.**
  2. **Always have a buddy.**
  3. **Stay vigilant.**



With more to come, pending she remembered to write them down.

These people were under her protection and she would keep them safe.

* * *

 

 

**The Group**

Rick didn't know what to do the farm was invaded and Andrea and Shane were lost. They came out of no where a hoard of walkers Shane and Andrea were separated from the group Rick took strength from the hope Shane was alive. Rick wasn't sure what he would do if Shane was dead or worse one of them. Shane was his best friend his brother in all but blood, he really hoped he was okay.

With Lori pregnant and moral low Rick wasn't sure what to do. They were on the move again going from house to house for months now scared out of their minds. Dale died, heart attack the old guy couldn't keep up not after what happened to Andrea. He wouldn't lie and say it wasn't some what of a relief that he was gone, Rick didn't want to lose any of the group but looking after someone that had such a hard time of keeping up was hard.

Hershel was older as well but Rick would do what he could for the group. Also with Lori pregnant Hershel couldn't die not yet. That may seem cruel, but a doctor in these times was rare and important as any scrounger.

Finding the Prison was a god send. Taking care of everyone and keeping them alive was hard enough, but a gated safe house was some what safe. With the baby expected soon having a place to settle if only for awhile was much appreciated.

A few prisoners survived the out break in the prison Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog and Hershel found them after hacking Hershel's leg off when he got bitten. Still believing in the good of others Rick agrees to help them clear a section of the Prison so they could have a safe place to live. It was the least he could do since they had no idea what was going on. That all changed when Tomas tried to kill Rick. He really should have seen that coming, especially after what the basterd did to the big guy.

Sick of putting his trust in the wrong people Rick kill's Tomas and then locks Andrew out in the court yard after he tries to kill him to.

Oscar is not about to beg for his life from what he considers a nut case and Axel just wants to live.

* * *

 

Carol is freaking out what if Hershel dies she can't deliver the baby on her own. She wishes she could have left and searched for Sophia but knows she never would have made it on her own. She was all the group had if Hershel died.

If he survived she vowed to learn more on medicine incase this happened again. He was old and more then one of them should be able to heal.

Carol noticed that Rick and Lori were drifting apart, she could see the disgust in Rick's eyes as he looked at her and the worry and concern when he spoke of Shane. She wasn't about to say anything on that, wasn't her place.

* * *

 

Andrea was rescued by another survivor named Michonne. Michonne was a godsend to Andrea, she was going to die when the black woman suddenly appeared with that freaking sword and her two pet walkers taking out the walkers and rescuing Andrea when she didn't have to.

Michonne was like a badass angel with her two walkers by her side.

The walkers she kept with her were her boy friend Mike and his friend Terry that turned while she was on a supple run. She used them to walk about without getting bit.

Both had missing arms so they couldn't grab and detached jaws so they couldn't bite. Smart if only she had thought of it.

* * *

 

Shane and Andrea were separated when that horde went through the farm. Shane ran long and hard hiding when he could just so he could rest. After days on the run he came across a Gated community a sign proclaiming "SURVIVORS WELCOME"

He was safe at last.

* * *

 

A few days ago Adam had brought in an adult male that Harry knew from her memory's as Sophia. Shane Walsh the man that had beat her dad up when he was being mean to her mom.

Harry would have just killed the man but Shane was nicer then her.

Shane wasn't looking so good where ever he had come from wasn't doing him any favors.

Adam was in charge of him being the only other guy in the place. No way was Gwen going to treat a man, Adam didn't count he was still a kid like them.

Padfoot grew into a rottweiler, Harry had always loved big dogs. Padfoot is Harrys familier where she goes he goes. Absolutly nothing will hurt him any who dare will find Death had forsaken them.

Perhaps she could alter him a little? Mayhap turn him into a hellhound? That could work.

　


	3. See No Evil

Harry had suspected Shane was a squib (how else did he find the compound) since he didn't have any magic. That was just logical but the fact he wasn't even human to begin with, no one and I mean no one could have thought of that.

  
How would that have even been a consideration?

  
Harry tested his blood to see how much magic the man actually had only to find out his magic was bound and slowly killing him. Harry had no idea who would do such a thing, to bind a child's magic and he was a child when it happened was never done. Hell to bind magic at all was never done. Not even the prisoners of Azkaban had their magic bound. No, what people didn't understand was that Dementor's fed on more then just souls. What was a soul but energy and magic was a type of energy they were allowed to gorge themselves on.

  
Shane was put into forced sleep for a month as that was how long it took Harry and Adam to unbind his magic and filter it through the wards so the unbinding wouldn't kill him out right. Harry had a lot to do and not much time to do it. Sure this plague would sort its self out in twenty years time, but Harry didn't plan to stay for that long. This body was twelve so maybe another year at the most then she would leave.

  
Only problem is with out her key she would need a proper sacrifice to refrain from being forcibly reborn again once she opens the transdimensional rift.

  
Harry had become rather attached to this body. Plus being female wasn't so bad. That and Adam would need that year for his change into a reaper to take affect.  
                                                                            

* * *

   
Grell was bored. She did not deal well with boredom, She wanted to make those pathetic mortals bleed but it wasn't allowed.

  
Really Undertaker could play willy-nilly with his body's and she couldn't even kill some humans so unfair. Blatant favoritism it is. she called foul.

  
It was due to this boredom that led Grell to world hopping. Boss could do it to but Grell knew after the key was stolen Death couldn't enter a new world without starting over as someone from that world. Honestly to lose this gorgeous bod to something like that no thank you.

  
It was during this world hopping that Grell met Madam Red and her lovely Sabas-Chan. Oh those eyes and that bad boy aura he had going on. The boss would totally fall for him.

  
On second thought they must never meet.

  
Good thing that Will let him stay for awhile before he had to go back and report to the boss. Sabas-Chan was such fun to tease, the demon actually bought that Grell could ever like such a creature. What a joke.

  
What else could you expect from an actress as fabulous as she.

  
Bored of the demon for a while and not wanting to go back just yet Grell chose to jump to some random world. The boss would be fine everyone knew she could take care of herself. Plus the new guy was truly devoted and loyal. The boss had good taste.

  
Grell had landed in some town in America called Sunnydale, honestly Americans were so weird they chose to build a town on a hell mouth. A place not even the natives wanted. So short sighted.

  
Normally Grell would have just left to another world but something wasn't right. There was something about this place that wouldn't let her go. Grell was meant to be here. For whatever reason she was meant to be here.

  
While walking around Grell found so many tasty treats, Vampires the place was infested with them. It was while enjoying her tasty snack that Grell was attacked by a walking Barbie doll.

  
The blonde just hit her for no reason what's so ever.

  
"what the hell attacking a lady while she's eating!" Ignoring the fact the little mortal shouldn't be able to see her let alone attack her Grell attacked back.

  
Such a weak creature thinking it could get one over on a grim reaper. One little nick was all Grell needed to see the creatures cinematic records.

  
"Now lets see what we have here."

  
This world had something called Slayers to help cull the undead menace known as Vampires. Grell made a note to ask the boss, she would know more about it.

  
Slayers were part demon girls that are given a power boost to kill other demons.

  
"What is this?" This girl had her memories altered, Oh... this is, she has the key. This little mortal has the key.

  
From one second to another Grell had left that world jumping straight to her boss.  
                                                                                 

* * *

    
**The Prison**

  
Daryl spent the most time with Little Ass Kicker even Beth didn't watch the baby as much as he did. It was understandable since Rick went crazy after Lori died and they couldn't find her body. Daryl felt it was no great loss only good thing Queen bitch did was have Judith. Rick better snap out of it soon or Daryl will kick some sense into him.  
Hell Merle was his whole world being his only kin and all, yet did he break down when he couldn't find him.

  
Hell no, Merle was a mean SOB and Daryl had faith in his brothers survival skills.

  
If worst came to worst Daryl would take the kids and say fuck you to Rick. He couldn't leave the baby all alone, and might as well bring Carl along. He'd feel bad leaving the kid behind.

  
Damn Merle was right he got attached.  
                                                                                                                                

* * *

 

  
Carl loved his new baby sister Judith he missed his mom and wished his dad would stop being weird. Daryl did a great job taking care of Judith while dad had his breakdown.

  
Carl wasn't stupid he knew how his mother was and though he wasn't glad she was gone he did feel relief. Which was a horrible feeling his mother was a good person... well she gave birth to Judith and that was a good thing right?


	4. The road to hell is paved with good intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever but I am almost done and hope to finish it soon.

Adam knew something big was going to happen how could he not with Harry as a friend he has seen his share of weird.

The compound was one of many, Harry showed him her teleporting trick which made it easier to raid supplies. The compounds were made three on seven continents. He had to admit the way the wards were powered gave him nightmares for weeks.

It does help that because they have magic they are naturally immune to whatever caused this.

Only those with magic may find the compounds and cross the wards. Adam had to agree with it they shouldn't have to waste resources on those who could endanger the whole just because they survived as well.

Harry told him that they would be leaving soon her mother was dead and nothing was tying her to here anymore. Did he think she was nuts when she admitted to being Death yeah he thought she had lost her mind but he understood. Meeting real life Grim Reapers changes everything.

Padfoot being a Hellhound helped move things along seriously. Now that freaked him out. Sure he knew some dogs have red eyes but they aren't soposed to catch on fire and take down zombies. I mean come on.

Shane woke up and Harry put him in charge, she said it would be better if an adult seemed in charge. Adam being the oldest had no wish of being that adult. Fuck that. He was no sucker the one in charge dies the messiest, horror movies thought him how to survive he wasn't the idiot who gets killed. Heros die, cowards survive. He was lucky to have found a safe place not many are as lucky to have been taken in like he was.

There are only six of them counting Shane and other then him the rest are kids. They needed an adult.

* * *

 

Harry was clearing the nearby lake with Adam when Grell appeared. The first thing out of his mouth was that he found my key. In a world of Slayers. It took awhile but Harry remembered that she had been asked to grant power to a bloodline. Power that would only pass from Mother to Daughter. Death doesn't like being forced into things. She cursed the line should a life be taken unjustly the female would die and the power transferred to another down the line. Once chosen they would never again be able to give life.

It seemed fitting and what did she care what happened to some mortal. Only a few mortals have ever gained her favor.

Now that her key has been found she would need that sacrifice to jump sooner then she had planned.

Shit, leaving now is no good, Adam still needs time and training.

What is she going to do?

No choice it has to wait.

Grell was ordered to collect the sacrifices and to keep them on ice till they were needed.

One more year and they would go anyone or thing outside the wards at the time of the ritual would power the spell.

A purge is never something Death accepts just for the hell of it but a death curse this bad needs to be exstingushed as soon as possible with as many survivers as it's possible to make.

As selfish as it is the key is worth killing for.

* * *

 

The purge had to happen it was the only way to save the souls currently trapped within their own bodies. Who ever it was to do this was resourceful. Not even Death could find them. Which is not good, very not good. The only thing that is hidden from Death is the Key. And thats only because of some stupid Goddess that tried to steal it. Harry might have cursed the basterds that stole it, but they so deserved it. To think some bitch could get one over on her as if. Harry would have reaped her and kept her Key safe.

This world was doomed she did her part she set the souls free what she could there were to many to focus as she has been doing. The purge will release all the souls at once overflowing the river but a simple lust spell well take care of that. Many twins are going to be born after the purge. A sudden baby boom will take care of it though perhaps she should ward some woodlands?

It wouldn't do to kill off all the animals that have managed to survive after all.

Harry had all Reapers called in to help her with this mess. Hopefully not all life will be lost. The wards will take time to power up but all of them should be up and running in a years time.

Right now she and Adam were going to locate other survivers and take them to the compound. They had electricity, running water and food. What they needed were doctors, carpenters, people who could help with survival while her Reapers gathered Surviveres and stashed them in the verious compounds all over the world.

In one years time this will be over, in one years time they will be gone, in one years time.


	5. EPILOGUE

　

** EPILOGUE **

　

Harry had a lot to do. She chose to purge the world. With Adam's help at least some will survive.

Her Reapers were hard at work directing people to the compounds she set up. The wards will activate in a months time and the purge will truly begin.

Death isn't just the end it's also a new beginning, the rebirth of this world.

Harry didn't have much time left and Adam still had to train his new Reaper abilitys. She started small having him teleport and call forth his scyth at will. After that he was to travel to Limbo and transverse the river. As soon as he could cross the rift at will they could go.

Harry understood that she should feel something, but she is Death and Death just is. Many will die but the survival of life is peramount to any left over human feelings she happens to still inhabit.

Plus the souls are being used to transport her to her key. After that it didn't matter. What's another life in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

 

It was time to go and she still hadn't found the one to cause this. This wasn't her first zombie world and it wouldn't be her last but this is the first time it wasn't just a randomly reanimated corpse brought back because of mad scientist wannabes.

If this were normal zombies then a shot to the head would have put them down and she wouldn't have had to go through all this nonsense. When she found and she will find the jack arse that did this she will demote them to crowd control and have them deal with the idiot souls waiting for judgement. Child souls are automatically sent to the wheel of reincarnation otherwise that would be a good punishment for the Not-Even-Fit-To-Be-Called-A-Lackey jack arse.

A group of people showed up at the compound and Harry was surprised they could even see the place considering only those with magic should be able to find the place. A simple test proved them to be magical sensors people who couldn't use magic themselves, but who did have magic in their blood much like squibs.

A few of them were doctors different types yeah but beggers can't be choosers. A Vet, and a Dentist, and a Podiatrist (foot doctor). The group also had a Plumber and a few other people with no real skills for the end of the world. The Doctors were sent to the "Hospital" to help Gwen along with anyone willing to learn medicine. The Plumber was put in charge of maintance and told to read all the how to books that Harry and Adam hoarded when ever they came across them. It was thanks to those books that they were able to build their own cell tower. How she loved her phone to think people had no way of communacating before cell phones.

It's not like the internet went down when the power did no it's still there and quite easy to trick phones into thinking it had data. And they say the T.V never taught you anything. Heck Harry learned geology by watching movies after he moved into grimmould place. She could only shake her head thinking back on to that life. Could she have really bought that stupidity that electronics didn't work with magic if that were true most of London would have been a dead zone. Not to mention while a few places on the planet electronics didn't work those could be explained by being to close to mountains. The tightly packed in dirt would have impeaded the signals needed for things like phones and tvs to work.

Harry had a tendacy to completely strip a place down when she goes out to scavenge, most would call her a hoarder but theres no such thing at the end of the world. While scavenging they pretty much kept everything they came across you never know when you could use something. Everything could be reused and for the next ten years or so they would need all the food they could gather.

Harry learned more on his own then by listening to Hermione seriously how could he forget she was a muggleborn and didn't truly know much of anything. Yet he had to admit that when Ron said something smart or knownledgeable about his world he was surprised that it was Ron who answered. Harry never said he was a good person but she is trying to stay out of things that have nothing to do with her. Only reason she was helping at all was because this did have to do with her. Someone spit in her eye with this stunt and she was pissed.

At least she found her key, only good thing to happen in this life so far.

There really was no need for a purge but Harry was selfish and wanted to move on already. maybe if she ever came across another zombie world she would hunker down for a couple years and wait it out. It would only take about ten years for the bodys to decompose enough that they were no longer a threat.

* * *

 

One thing she really hated was bitchy women. Just because her current meatsuit was female did not mean she liked them at all. Gwen was a sweetie and had a backbone needed in the medical field, Harry liked her enough she was just a child after all. No it was Sarah that little bitch just couldn't let it go, Harry had no idea why the girl hated her so much. But she didn't care it's one thing to dislike someone but to put others in danger because of it. With that little stunt she could have killed all the babies in the nursery. Harry was surprised Shane didn't know about the nursery, seriously how did he not notice all the little brats running around the compound. Then again no one noticed when a new baby showed up, Her reapers were working hard to bring all those kids here.

Sarah thought it was a good idea to practice her magic outside of the approved space and demolished the bath house which is right next to the nursery. Harry already moved the kids to the main house in the center of town obviously where they were was poor planning on her part.

Shane took to magic fairly well, Harry had been worried but he surprised her. He knew he wasn't completely human, his great-grandfather was a changling on his mothers side. He thought it was just a story his grandmother would tell about the old country.

A Changling would explain the power he has for a human. Or part human.

Harry managed to expand the wards adding more land to what they had now. The new land was turned into farmland with cows and sheep and chickens and stuff. The kids were not allowed over on that side of the compound. An age line kept anyone under thirteen from going to that side. With all the equipment it's just safer to band them from the get go.

* * *

 

Three years have passed by since she awoke in this world and now it was time to leave the spell was set and all she needed to do was activate it. Harry had no choice she had to leave this world was trying to trap her here. She could not be confined to one world. She hated to think what would happen if she couldn't help souls to crossover.

The spell would destroy the shells and free the souls the suddeness of it will power the jump to take Adam, Padfoot and her to her Key.

There was nothing holding her back now she could go.

* * *

 

Grell had everything set up for her master's ritual. She couldn't wait to go and teach that little blond some manners. Master would be so pissed to know her Key was now human. No way was she going to be the one to divulge that info.

"Grell, we are ready." Master was dressed in all Red to symbolize her neutrality. Master hated gray so she chose to dress in red, much like Grell did.

"Sarah your death will be used to help me and the world if you want to get technical. Mostly your a bitch and your to stupid to live so goodbye." Harry slit the crying girls throat and let the blood flow through the unique rune system Grell had carved into the stone floor. Each rune lit up once filled with blood, triggering the purge. The blood of each body should they have any was being used to power the runes, once all the runes lit up a door would open and each body will suddenly combust to ash that in turn will activate the portal and they will be wisked away to the world of slayers.

That is what should happen, and will happen Harry had no qualms about using the entire planet to power her ritual. What matters is getting her Key.

Exactly how it should each rune lit up and opened the portal Harry could feel her Key for the first time in millennia and was quite pleased. No longer would she be forced to be reborn in order to do her job. She is Death the beginning of beginning's and the end of ends. Having to be reborn each time she wanted to collect souls from a new dimension was time consuming and horrible especially when she grew to like the body she inhabited.

The last rune lit up activating the portal from one second to the next they were gone.

Grell cleaned up the ritual no need to leave evidence of where the Key is Master would be most displeased by that.

Now Grell was late she was supposed to help reap a ship and she believed her demon and his human would be there oh what fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello the sequel will be up as soon as I finish writing it. this story is not done yet.


End file.
